Secret Kisses
by WolfSinKyros
Summary: Shirogane and his unrequited love. All he has left is to steal his kisses. One-Shot? Maybe, Maybe Not. ShiroAki Yaoi


_So this can be seen as a One-Shot (I guess), but I may eventually make into a chapter story where they get together blah blah :P_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter One: A Forbidden Act Of Innocence**

"Oh, such cruelty, Akira-kun..."

Akira snorted. "I'm not being cruel, _Shirogane."_

"Yes you are," the Shadow whined.

"It's a simple 'no'. Why do you even care?!"

"Because it hurts me _dearly, _Akira-kun," Shirogane answered dramatically, "I just like you _so much_."

"And? I like Aya, and Master, and Kengo...and everyone else, typically, but you don't see them whining every time I refuse to sleep in the same bed as them!" Akira rolled his eyes and threw the covers of his bed back, fully intending to get under them, _alone_.

Meanwhile, Shirogane stared blankly at him. "...Master asked to sleep in the same bed as you?..."

Akira choked on air. "No, no, no. It was just an example-that's not what I meant!!"

"Oh." The Shin continued to stare. "...please?"

"Why do you want to sleep in the bed?"

"I just told you, I-"

Akira interrupted him, annoyed. "_Besides that!_"

"...it's cold on the floor." The man said simply.

"Get a blanket."

"But you're warmer-"

"Then get more blankets!"

"_But _it's just _so _uncomfortable..." Shirogane puppy-eyed him.

Excuses, excuses.

Akira was fed up with them. "Take the bed then, damnit!" He finally yelled.

The Shadows face lit up with delight. "Why, thank you, Akira-kun, I-wait. Where are you going?" He watched the teen as he exited the bedroom door. "Akira-kun?" Shirogane poked his head out the door. "Where are you going?" He repeated.

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

Without looking back, Akira disappeared down the stairs. "So I can sleep on the couch."

Slowly, Shirogane stepped fully out into the hallway, with eyes lowered and a hurt expression on his face. He inched soundlessly over to the stairs and sat on the top one, shielding himself from view in the shadows...

Akira situated himself on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels lazily. He was distantly aware of his drooping eyelids, yet he remained oblivious of the Shadow watching him.

Eventually, he gave a yawn and turned the TV off, throwing the remote aside. He stretched cat-like out on the couch and shifted to face the ceiling, noticing his level of consciousness drop as he slowly succumbed to a pleasant darkness...

All the while, Shirogane watched mutely from atop of the stairs. Only when he heard the light snoring, did he stir from his lookout.

Gliding, shadow-like of course, down the stairs, he approached the young figure.

"So harmless and innocent..." He commented as he gazed upon the sleeping form of Akira.

The teen shifted slightly, as if his body was insulted by the comment.

The Spirit chuckled. "If only when you are sleeping, hmm?"

He kneeled by Akira's side and placed his hat on the floor beside himself. Cupping the smooth cheeks with his hands, he let his fingers brush the stray strands of chocolate brown hair.

Akira became still, yet comfortably so, and his breathing was softer and quieter.

Shirogane smiled and leaned forward to bring their faces close.

"If only your eyes and mind were open to accept this moment..."

With their lips a breath away, he closed his eyes.

"Forgive me, Akira-kun, fore I know this act is forbidden by the rules of your heart."

All was said in a manner of prayer, a manner of hope for the Shadow's own wishes.

His head lowered the rest of the way, and he placed a ghostly kiss upon Akira's lips.

He allowed himself to freeze in that moment, if only for a second, but reluctantly he stood up, grabbing his hat as he rose, knowing full well that he could not risk Akira waking up. Placing the hat on his head, he strode over to a chair that was across the room. There, he took yet another silent vigil, as he did every night, waiting patiently for a new day.

_...I seem to have forgotten my cane upstairs. How unfortunate..._

_A/N: So yeah, thanks for reading :)_

_W.S.K_


End file.
